Year of the Fall (SYOC)
by 26thDoctor
Summary: The year is 950. There had been no major Titan activity for years. Until they evolve. The Titans are learning, and they're learning fast. There's no place for Garrison or the Military Police. They need as much help in the Recon Corps as they can get. Form is on my profile. Submit cover art if you want.
1. Chapter 1

_Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! *murders fifty titans in cold blood*_

That song really gets the heart pumping. Anyways, welcome to my new SYOC story. So…. Yeah.

Name:

Age:

Regimen (Garrison, Recon Corps, Military police, Cadet.):

Appearance:

Personality:

Shifter (only taking one):

Titan appearance (if shifter):

Titan Kills:

Is death Okay:

Anything else:

My character:

Name: Chris Kaiju

Age: 15

Regimen: Garrison

Appearance: Chris has messy black hair and a face with very few traces of masculinity so sometimes people mistake him for a girl. He has a wiry build. He has a customized jacket that reached his waist like a normal one. His pants are also black instead of white.

Personality: He is a strategist much like Armin and makes the best plans in the head of the moment. Atop the walls where he spends most of his time is where he makes plans if a breed like the Colossal or Armored Titan ever appear. Around people he likes to stay quiet unless spoken to.

Shifter: Yes (undiscovered)

Titan appearance: He is in the 15 meter class. From his neck to his stomach there is no skin to reveal armored plates much like the Armored Titan but just has the plates on his chest. His titan is very muscular and has very broad shoulders. His hair is very close cropped and his head is quite small in proportion to his body.

Titan kills: None so far.

Is death okay:*turns to camera*…. I guess we'll find out.

And now story!

"This is boring!" My comrade, Jesse said.

"Deal with it." I said, sharpening some blades.

"I know that guarding the wall is important but…. Sometimes I want some action." He said wiping a blade down.

"You want a repeat of Shiganshina?" I asked him. He stayed silent. "Okay, that's it for today." I said as I put the blades in my 3-D Maneuver Gear. I launched a hook at the wall and pulled myself up. I'm not supposed to do that but I do it anyways.

I took my spot on the wall and looked at the Titans scratching the wall. I spit down, hitting one on the head. An abnormal that crawled, jumped on the wall but bounced off.

I took my place behind a cannon and moved it to the place it was at just in case.

Jesse's right. This is gonna be a long day.


	2. The Albino Titan

"You seem like a reasonable guy. Maybe if we talk this out we can part ways. Man to Titan." I sat over the edge talking to an abnormal that was trying to jump on the wall. He jumped at me. "Hey, what did we talk about? No devouring!" Obviously he didn't listen. I activated the gas and launched myself down and pulled out a blade. "1 meter wide, 17 centimeters across. Back of the head to the nape of the neck!" I said as I swiped the blade on the abnormal. I launched myself back up.

The attack instantly dulled my blade.

Could I have used the cannon? Of course I _could_ have. This just seemed more…. Satisfying. I've come to understand that if you used the cannons in case of an emergency it takes a while to reload so it's faster to take down as many Titans as possible.

Of course if you do that more lives are at risk. But that's what we signed up for. Fire, swipe, retreat, rinse, repeat is how I do things. But I get docked meals if I ignore the cannons. I straightened my jacket and went back to patrolling.

"Hey Chris!" One of my comrades yelled.

"Yeah!" I yelled down.

"We got Titan action!" I was down there as soon as he said Titan.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Okay, on the west side there are abnormal Titans climbing the wall. We had someone take a look. They aren't doing that well but, better safe than sorry." What's his face said. I forget his name. We launched ourself to the West side. I'm on the North West side so it wasn't that far. I felt the wall being scratched at.

I looked over and saw a Titan just the one I dealt with trying to climb. And it was doing a better job. It got a running start and got about ten meters up. There were about ten more. The comrade who brought me here got into fighting position.

"Hang on. We only have one shot at this." I told him.

"You want it to get higher up?" He asked.

"Yeah." We waited. Each time it jumped, it got higher up. When it got to thirty meters my comrade jumped down. He landed on his head and stabbed his nape. He launched himself back up.

" _Ow! Stop!"_ I heard someone yell from the ground.

"Okay. My shift is over, I'm gonna see what's going on." I told my comrade. I repelled down from the wall and jogged over to a gazebo. There was a girl from the Military Police pinning another boy to the wall.

"Say it again I just want to hear it." She said as he struggled for breath

"Jesus Christ let him go!" I pried her hands from his throat. I looked at her. "Aren't you the youngest member of the Military Police?"

"Yeah why do you ask?" She huffed and blew a strand of hair from her face.

"Why do you have him pressed against a wall?" I asked pointing to the boy crying on the ground.

"He's catcalling me. I don't take shit from anyone." The 14 year old who's name I can't remember says. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to do my job." She ran down the road.

I looked at my watch and saw it was almost time to get to the North side to start second shift. I launched a hook at the wall and reeled myself in. I activated the gas tanks launching me through the air. I got to the North West side and got on top of the wall. I ran the rest of the way.

Just as I got to my station the town bell chimed signifying the new shift. Now it seemed there were more abnormals than normals. I spit off the edge at one. It screeched at me.

"Damn cool down." I said. The Titan I spit on was pissed. I looked at the cannon because I wanted to move it over here. When I looked back I almost pissed myself.

The Titan was climbing the wall. Effectively and quickly.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled. I ran to the cannon just as the Titan got over the edge. I gave myself a boost up as the Titan kicked. I hooked onto his scalp and reeled in. I jumped over the rest of his head and sliced his nape. His dead body fell over and fell off the wall. It hit one of the houses on the ground.

"CHRIS!" Our commander yelled as he reeled in from the ground. "What happened?"

"The Titan climbed the wall." I said.

"What?" He did a double take. I pointed at the cracked piece of the wall.

"It dug its nails in. And climbed."

"Titans don't have nails." Commander argued.

"It was probably an abnormal." Then there was a scream. A blood chilling scream. The wall shuddered as if it was frightened. A giant hand showed up in the other side of the wall. An enormous albino hand.

"What the hell is that?" I asked. I've seen illustrations of the Colossal Titan and this hand was not nearly as big but still.

It's head rose over. It had albino skin and pink irises. It's hair was short and black. It was enormous but it seemed to be climbing over instead of towering.

Without hesitation I launched a hook and reeled myself in and landed on a house. Members of the MP seemed to be conversing with one another trying to work out a solution.

In the year 845 two terrifying new breeds of Titans appeared in the fall of Shiganshina. The Colossal and the Armored. We can't have a repeat of that.

 _I should have joined the Recon Corps._ A little voice inside my head always has something to say about that. I have the skills.

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT A TITAN!?" I heard a civilian yell. The Albino Titan was scaling the wall and has gotten three limbs up. He looks about thirty meters tall. He stood up straight on the wall. A member of the Recon Corps launched himself up from the other side. I saw him try to slice his blade on the heels to make him fall but the blade broke and a piece bounced into his skull, killing him.

"His skin can harden." I whispered. I launched a hook and landed with members of the MP. "Guys, have you worked out a str-" I was cut off by an extremely loud banging noise. I looked at the Albino Titan and saw it was stomping on the wall.

"We're trying, we don't usually have 3DMG on hand." The young one I met earlier explained.

"We would need direct orders from our commander." Another, a boy, said. I turned back to the Albino Titan and saw it was making progress in destroying the wall.

"Well where's the commander?" I asked urgently. They looked at each other. "You don't know?" Then they all started chattering at once. They were talking about the Commander but it was unintelligible. "All right let's everyone just calm the fuck down. Follow me I think the Scouts will take over for now."

I then sprinted down the road to get our supply closet, hoping they _did_ have it under control.

 **Full disclosure, some of those unnamed soldiers were OCs.**


End file.
